Church of the Ancients
Gallowglass | Acreage The Church of the Ancients is the pantheon of the ancient gods who once ruled Acreage before the coming of Saint Drusius. The old cults still have strong support over Acreage but most believers are content in their patron gods role in the pantheon. All gods are more or less on even terms. Because the house of the High King is a strong supporter of the Temple of Drusius (and often even supporting the cult of Allfather Sun) it is widely accepted that the Emperor God is seen as ruler of the pantheon. But varying from nation to nation one of the other gods can be primus inter pares in the local pantheon. Temple of Maranaar (God of Sea) Before Drusius the grand sea serpent Maranaar was what can be seen as prevalent deity on Acreage. The High Kings of old where baptized in the waters of the sea to invoke Maranaar’s acceptance on their claim of rulership. Because sea faring has been one of the most important aspects of war and trade for the old kings the cult of Maranaar spread widely across Acreage. Nowadays Maranaar is feared and venerated by sailors and coastal folk. Maranaar is lord of the seas and the creatures within them. He controls tides and currents and is as unpredictable as the sea itself. Usually Maranaar is depicted as huge bare-chested merman, wearing a spiked crown of black iron and flowing seaweed, or he is seen as great and majestic serpent crossing the sea at great speed. Temple of Hurun (God of Death and Dreams) Hurun is the God of Death and therefore the ruler of the underworld. He is normally depicted as a tall man of aristocratic bearing with a slightly brooding aspect. In some cultures he is seen more like a shadowy, hooded savant from whose belly undead beasts and creatures spring forth. Hurun is a god mostly to be feared. He rules the night and at midnight his influence is strongest. Although he is mostly seen as indifferent, Hurun can at times be hungry for the dead. At times of war or pestilence his creatures crawl among the fallen and sate the hunger of their lord. Midnight is the holy time of Hurunites as well as are times when meteorites go down on Acreage. Meteorites are seen as gift from Hurun, carrying magical qualities with them and are highly sought after. The main temple of Hurun is said to be built out of the so called Tears of Hurun, meteorite stones fallen from heaven. Hurun is also the God of dreams and portents. He oversees dreamers’ wanderings in the dream lands, which border the realm of the dead , and sends portents to visionaries and the mad. Often Hurun is seen as husband of Skaah and often gives her counsel on the outcome of great battles. Order of the Tears of Hurun The Order of the Tears of Hurun consists mostly of astronomers and savants. They scour the skies at night times for portents and signs of things to come. The order has a dark reputation and has often been convicted of harbouring with the dead. Order of the Falling Stars Followers of the Falling Stars care for the dead. They maintain rites of blessing and build cemeteries dedicated to the passing of the living. Hurun is represented by the moon travelling over the sky and caring for those who relish the night. Cultists of this order also have a bad reputation which at times flares into open conflict, mostly between believers of the Allfather and them. They are said to see in Hurun the only legitimate ruler of the heavenly pantheon. Therefore they are supposed to believe that his dominion has been unrightfully invaded by lesser gods and his lordship been taken by the impostor magician Drusius. It is their believe that one day there will be a reckoning among the gods after which the rightful leadership will be established for all time. Temple of Shaqual (Goddess of Summer) The daughter of mercy, the mother of mothers; these are a few of the names given to Shaqual, the most beneficent of all the gods in the pantheon. Her temples are places of comfort, life and warmth. An ever present hearth fire reminds its visitors of the love of Shaqual for all mankind. The priests of Shaqual aid the sick and weary and bring children into the world, for the Shaqualians know midwifery better than any others. Many of the people of Acreage were born in a temple of Shaqual and many return there when they are ill or dying. Shaqual is normally portrayed as young and beautiful maiden whose eyes are welling with joyful tears and whose laughter resonates in the soul of all living creatures. She can also take the form of a white dove, carrying the summer into the lands or leaving and taking with her the summer until next year. Temple of Winnow (Goddess of Winter) The temple of Winnow is said to date back over thousands of years and is supposed to be one of the oldest religions on Acreage. Back in the times when the men and women of Acreage were wild in nature, the wolven of Winnow guided mankind to safe lands and helped them to settle the land. Winnow is a goddess of hardship and battle. She stands her ground beside Skaah and supports her followers in times of war. Winnow is portrayed as a massive warrior queen alike in form and armaments to the wild women of the old matriarchical covens who founded the Empire of Acreage. Her long hair flows unbound and is silvered by hoar frost. On her back Winnow wears a wolf-skin cloak. She wield a giant greathammer and goes into battle without helmet to show her bravery. Winnow is also represented from time to time as a huge black or white wolf. She despises weakness, cowardice or trickery, and expects her followers to always take the direct approach to solving a problem. Temple of Skaah (Goddess of Battle) Skaah’s role in the pantheon is subject to debate across Acreage. In scholar circles it is believed she was a mortal hero who rose up and protected against invasion from barbarians and dark monsters from the sea. This vision of Skaah as the maiden warrior who rose up and saved her people persists to this day in every legend. In some parts the story of Skaah is different. They say that Skaah was the daughter of sun and moon and was born to normal parents. Raised among humans she became a ferocious woman besting the strongest of men in battle. When Skaah reached maidenhood she took up arms and became a leader of her folk battling invaders with all her might. She is said to have been an inspiration to her people but a cruel nightmare to her enemies. Nowadays Skaah is seen as patron Goddess of soldiers and strategists. Where Winnow stands for strength, Skaah stands for agility, prowess and fury in battle. Skaah is commonly portrayed as well-proportioned, young woman armed and equipped in the style of soldiers through all periods. At her side she is often depicted with her husband Hurun, giving her counsel. Temple of Shingel (The Trickster God) Shingel is rarely worshipped in temples. His followers invoke his name in whispers or by praying at private shrines for he is the charismatic trickster God. Beloved by all for his wits but also ennoying and often infuriating the other members of the pantheon time and again. Beloved by merchants, gamblers thieves and all those whose daily tasks revolve around money, Shingel is a far more popular God than one could determine by counting temples in the street. The authorities of Acreage often think little of the clergy of Shingel but to the masses Shingel means relieve at their daily troubles and hope for little luxuries now and then. Shingel is also widely popular among the homeless and poor. Shingel is portrayed as a Human male, usually a charming rogue with a wicked smile. He can also take the form of a black cat or dog. He is a roguish trickster, happy to pull down the lofty and raise the low, or just content in bringing joy and fun. Temple of Rhuhanna (Goddess of Earth) When mortals first turned to the Gods and prayed to be spared the worst storms, to have bountiful hunts and harvests, and to understand the cycles of the natural world, they formed the cult of Rhuhanna, the Stag Queen. In the beginning Rhuhanna had two faces, being a male one in winter and a female in summer. Later on these aspects merged into the nature goddess Rhuhanna, a wild but beautifull woman who nurtures animals and humans alike on her bossom. Usually Rhuhanna is not revered in cities very often but in the countryside where people pray to her for bountiful crops, mild winters and healthy children. Temple of Urthar (The Bearer of the Banner of Gods) Urthar is the Herold of Heavens, the Chamberlain of the Pantheon and the Bannerlord of the Gods. He must maintain the delicate balance of power between the Gods at all times. Urthar therefore is revered by diplomats, merchants and bringers of justice. The Bearer is especially popular among the learned. He is concerned with fairness, rather than with the letter of the law. He opposes tyranny and oppression as much as crime. The Bannerbearer is generally seen as young man, tall in built, and often carrying the sign of the Pantheon. He bears a gift from each of the other Gods as token of acceptance and to fulfil his role as heavenly diplomat has been granted a seat in the pantheon by the Allfather himself. Category:Gallowglass